I don't love him!
by KurooUsagi
Summary: She won't admit her love. She couldn't love that sadistic pervert! But what if he loves her? Somehow he will make her admit her love while having fun. At least fun for him, if you know what I mean... More chapters yet to come! ;D
1. Chapter 1

**"Baka" **

Izayoi muttered looking at Kuro Usagi. She was always ignoring him, even if it was unintentional. He stood up from his chair with his usual preposterous expression and walked out the room moving a little to loud the chair he was sitting in.

At the sound of a chair moving Kuro Usagi stopped her chitchat with one of the 'No names' member and turned a little to see who made that noise. She watch as Izayoi exit the room and she relaxed a little. It had always been the case that he somehow managed to get into her nerves and only the thought of it made her nervous.

Of course she couldn't deny she was somewhat attracted to him, he was handsome by nature but she definitely could not call it love, could she?

**"Kuro Usagi" **

Her companion called out. She immediately looked at her and couldn't help but blush a little. Just how long had she been starring? She looked down in embarrassment was she so easily influenced by that pervert? She sighed trying to calm her nerves. Maybe she couldn't call it love but she obviously liked him.

**"Are you all right?" **

She tried to regain the conversation and see what was worn twitch her friend. Kuro Usagi only kept her head down. She knew that it was not correct to like him after all he is just a member of the community. She looked at her companion still blushing. While her expression was solemnly of an embarrass person, her companion chuckled a little.

**"You sure like him, don't you?"**

She asked. Kuro Usagi blush only harder and gasped in surprised she wanted to deny everything but words just couldn't come out. She just stared and her companion laughed hole heatedly at her embarrassment.

**"Is.. It... That obvious?"**

She asked quietly still blushing hard.

**"Yes!"**

Her companion almost yelled and she quickly covered her mouth not wanting to attract unnecessary attention. To late, some of the members were looking at them wondering what had made the Rabbit blushed that furiously. Of course she blushed but it was rarely, she only ever blushed if she was drunk. So curiosity had made them stare at her.

**"I-I am re-really tiered!"**

She managed to say before running out of the common area to her room. She yanked the doors and slammed them which only raised suspicion about what was the conversation about, some people even stood up and asked. While her companion only laughed at her stubbornness.

The Rabbit ran through the corridors still flushed. 'Am I that obvious?!' Se was thinking that she was really good at hiding what she felt but it only resulted that she was just a open book to read. She closed her eyes and kept running 'thank god he did not see me' Just as she thought that she tripped with someone and fell back onto the floor.

She groaned in pain, she hit her head quite hard.

**"Sorry"**

She muttered before trying to stand up only to be pushed back. She hadn't really looked at the person she only wanted to get to her room. But she couldn't help it and looked up only to meet purple eyes.

**"Ha... So you were that eager to see me?"**

She blushed at the comment. She then realized there position. He had one leg between her legs and both hands at each side of her head, she blushed even more.

**"It-it's not like that!"**

She stammered at him. He only smiled at her reaction and moved his leg a little further to feel her thighs. She gasped as a response. Oh how he loved those noises. He locked his lips wanting to taste the desert in front of him.

**"Now what should I do then? You know as a... ****_Punishment_**** for interrupting my walk"**

And just as he said that he garbed both her hands and pinned them up her head with one hand, while the other one stocked her cheek.

She gasped louder this time and his smirk only grew wider. He then bent down and nuzzled his nose in her neck inhaling her strawberry sent.

**"You washed your hair today"**

He noted as he smelled her hair which had by now turned pink. She was so easy to read.

**"Pervert!" **

She said still gasping. He then retracted from her neck.

**"Do you really want to know just how perverted I can be?" **

He asked her with that sexy smirk of his. She couldn't help but wonder is she agreed to his proposal. But only looked sideways in embarrassment.

**"N-no! "**

She stuttered , struggling to get free from his iron grip. He looked at her hungrily. And grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. Oh how he loved her. She looked so fragile and defenseless, looking just ready for him to devour her. He bent down and kissed her hard and lustfully.

She couldn't say she wasn't shocked by his sudden move. She full heartily knew he was a pervert and knew he could make moves like before but never has she imagined that he would kiss her like that. She knew he was trouble and that it was somewhat wrong want they were doing not only the fact that they were kissing 'I mean he is kissing me' she thought but the fact that they were still in the corridors of course this was a corridor that nobody ever used bit that doesn't mean someone wouldn't come.

Even if she knew it was wrong she just couldn't take it and without knowing it she kissed him back while tears came out slowly from her eyes. How many times has she dreamed of him kissing her this passionately?

He deepened the, this would certainly bruise her lips but he couldn't care less. He wanted her so much it hurt. They kept kissing and more tears came out. He had closed his eyes and hadn't notice this. He kept deepening the kiss and bit hard at her lips she groaned in pain and opened her lips he plunged his tong into her mouth. She couldn't help but moan into his mouth this was for him a mer signal he was doing it right. He them sucked the blood out of her lips and kept of exploring her.

She opened her eyes which were still bluntly and filled with tears. She regain consciousness of what was happening and stopped responding him she even attempted to get free from him. Only then did he stopped and separated from her leaving a trail of saliva. He licked her lips tasting the metallic flavor of blood and then he licked his.

He looked at her and his heart nearly stopped. She... Was... Crying. He looked stunned and hurt, how could he allow himself to do this to him, he cursed under his breath and lessened the grip in her hands.

She was panting trying to regain her breath. She finally realized that she truly did like him but somehow it felt wrong after she felt like he was toying with her feelings, he never took anything seriously so why would he be serious about her, that's the only reason she was crying. She enjoyed the kiss but if he didn't like her she didn't want to be kissed.

He let her hand go and without a word stood up and started walking away form her. She brought her hands to her mouths.

**"I knew it!"**

She yelled at him crying harder. This made him stop for a second, wanting to hear of she was going to continue but he only heard sobs and resumed his walking.

She sat blushing and crying furiously. How could he kiss her without a felling?!

**"You were just playing with me!"**

She yelled even harder. This made him stop again and grind his teeth he was angry. She had no right to say that when she knew perfectly well how much she cherished her.

**"Now that you kissed me you want nothing with me!" **

She continued yelling and crying. He turned and ran to her, he kneeled down and grabbed her face.

**"I love you, you idiot!" **

He yelled at her, she immediately stopped crying and open her moth to oppose what he had said only to be surprised by his lips attacking hers once more. After she processed what happened she relaxed and melted into the kiss. He kissed her passionately and at the sometime tenderly. After that she locked her arms on his neck and started to pull his hair. 'It's so soft' she thought wanting more form him.

He removed one hand form her face and went into the back of her neck deepening the kiss more. Wanting to taste her more. After a few minutes she pulled away, desperately gasping for air. He only chuckled leaving a trail of hot full mouth kisses against her jaw. She couldn't help but moan.

**"I love you"**

He repeated against her skin, moving down into her neck.

**"Don't you ever doubt that, baka"**

And sucked her neck hard and as a reward she moaned loader.

**"Okay" **

She said not really thinking. After making three big red marks against her skin he moved again to her lips and pecked her.

**"I really wish to continue marking your body so everyone knows your mine and mine only" **

He told her and before she could protest against his wishes he pecked her again. Then he stood up and offered her his hand. Which she gladly took, he helped her get up and purposely made her lose her balance to fall onto his chest and he pinned her against a wall.

Taking again their earlier position were one of his legs would be against both her thighs. Only this time she moaned.

**"Now, now don't get to eager by little bunny"**

She told her while grabbing one kick of hair and bringing it against his nose to smell her.

**"Hmmm..." **

He commented.

**"Seems like your smell is fading perhaps you need another bath, oh but don't worry my little bunny you won't need to do anything because I'll be the one washing your hair"**

She yelped when she felt his leg go upwards after his boldly affirmation. She looked at him flushed and tried to reject the offer only to be encountered by another heated kiss that left her dazed once again.

**"What do you say?" **

He asked her, fully knowing she would agree in that state of mind she was.

**"Okay"**

She simply said and then realizing what she had done.

**"I mean, NO! You pervert" **

She said struggling to get away from him only to earn another push upwards from his leg and her hands being pinned upwards.

"**Now, now my little bunny you can't go back on your word, now can you?" **

He said while torturing her by kissing her everywhere excluding her mouth. He was definitely a cruel man. He loved to see her yearn for him.

**"Fine! You win!"**

She said and only did he then kissed her.

**"My, my, what a stubborn little rabbit. Look what you make me do to make you agree, when will you ever learn? I always have it my way"**

He purred into her ear then licked it.

**"You are so dirty"**

He purred again into her other ear and again he licked it and then bite her earlobe.

**"We should take that bath now" **

Then her kissed her one more time and grabbed her waist. He lifted her up and carried her wedding style back to his room.

**"Mine" **

He whispered and closed the door behind him.

No she could never be in love with that pervert.

* * *

Oh my god! I had to do it! I just love them! and there aren't many stories about them! People, don't you love them?!

;D i jus had to make it pervert~! A little OCC sorry... Still love them~

Please don't be so harsh, this is my first story ever written. If you find any mistakes please tell me and I'l gladly correct it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuro Usagi or Izayoi (Although I wish I did!)


	2. Chapter 2

**"Izayoi-san!" **

She exclaimed at his sudden boldness. He on the other hand looked at her not finding the problem, she was his and she knew it 'heck even people who I've never met know' he thought.

**"What?" **

He said curious to what's he was complaining about. She looked away and blushed.

**"W-we shouldn't be doing this"**

She closed her eyes in embarrassment cuddling in his embrace. He looked at her not understanding the problem. He loved her, she loved him. Right?

**"And why is that?" **

He asked almost bitterly. She pushed her face in his shirt and mumbled something, he chuckled at her cuteness. The smallest things she did made him happy, what was she doing to him!

**"What?" **

He said still laughing and walking towards his bathroom. She tightened her grip on his shirt and removed her head not looking at him in the eye she repeated.

**"I said..." **

She was cut of by him kissing her head she gasped unexpectedly and looked up still blushing. He was smiling at her.

**"Baka Usagi, don't you understand? Your mine, you don't have a say in it" **

He told her changing his previous smile into a smirk. She pouted in response and he chuckled.

**"Besides... You were quite... Exited back there" **

Gasping she tried to scold him by his shameless comments.

**"Iza-" **

She was attacked by fierce and hungry lips. Fearing he would drop her she put her arms around his neck bringing him closer. He smirked while deepening the kiss by opening once again her lips.

She was one of the only things he ever met that he just couldn't seem to have enough and he never thought he could actually get bored of her.

He parted from her lips still smirking knowing that she was expecting something more.

**"Now, about that bath" **

He said kicking the door open. Then dropping her off and holding her hips. Bringing her closer he spun her around and pressed herself on him then he rested his face in between her ears.

**"Izayoi-" **

She said trying to sound as a complain but it actually came out as a whimper.

**"Eh, eager ain't we?" **

He asked sarcastically. She hated when he was teasing her with those type of comments making her sound like she was the pervert and him being a slave that complied to all her wishes.

**"So the my little bunny seems dirtier than what I expected" **

He kept teasing her while leaving a trail of hot kisses all over her neck and hand caressing her sides not quite going where she wanted then to go. He was making her want him while having fun at it.

Oh, she was going to punish him really badly and get her revenge after all of this.

**"I-Iza-" **

She couldn't talk he was getting into her mind making it almost impossible for her think straightly. Then why couldn't she say that she loved him?

This wasn't ok, is was not fair to him. She snapped out of the trans she was forced into. She had to stop him before things got out of control. Besides she was not ready for this. Determined to stop him she opened her mouth but the only thing that came out was a moan.

She continued to try and every time would happen the same thing. No matter how determined she was, she couldn't reject him and she finally gave in and closed her eyes. He suddenly stopped and she immediately opened her eyes.

He spun her around once more and smirked looking at her in the eye.

**"Your punishment isn't finishes my little rabbit..."**

He said while combing her hair. He then came close to her face and grabbed her waist to prevent her from escaping from him. Coming closer to her he licked his lips.

**"I'll make you suffer and make you want me and only when you ask me to will I touch you" **

He told her. He was indeed a cruel man, 'He definitely is a sadist' she thought.

**"Your so cruel!" **

She found her self complaining and immediately covered her mouth blushing. For a second she thought she saw him surprised but surely it was only her imagination because the next thing she knew he was al over her again, making sure to give extra attention to her thighs. His hand went up and down in a continuous movement making her made more sweet noises.

**"Yes, I believe I am"**

He winked at her.

**"But it seemed that me being 'cruel' is pleasing you, is it not?" **

He asked her still torturing her lower body. She kept blushing because she couldn't control the noises that were coming out of her. It was like her body was doing whatever he wanted it to do and it was killing her.

**"I-I"**

She began a failed sentence.

**"You, you?"**

He asked taunting her.

**"If you tell me to stop I'll stop" **

He told her. He sounded so sincere. Of course she belonged to him but sometimes it wasn't good to push his possession to something she was not ready for. He would not force her for something she was not ready for.

**"If you don't then I will not stop"**

He warned her giving her the last opportunity to stop him from taking all of her. To devour her and make her his again and again until her body couldn't take it and knowing that body of hers had a lot of energy and not mention his own energy, people would probably start wondering we're they were.

A little laugh escaped from him just picturing the wandering faces of everyone in the community. Kuro Usagi only looked at him confused, what part of this situation was funny and this left her in a little daze just to be brought back to reality by him squeezing her left thigh.

**"Your choice" **

He told her before continuing his exploration further. She couldn't take it, she had two options; succumb to him and let him make her his or face reality and stop him. She knew very well that she couldn't give her self completely to him, she didn't love him yet. 'Yet?' She questioned herself, 'How could I even love a pervert like him?!' She argued and made a face of exasperation.

He watched her intently while continuing his assault to those sexy legs and the she made that face. He needed to kiss her, she was too cute for her own good. Giving in to his desire he leaned down a little and pecked her bruised lips but that wasn't enough she just had to another face.

He lifted one of her legs and by instinct she wrapped it around him earning a smirk out of him.

**"Tick tock" **

He told her.

**"Times up" **

He made a devilish face and kissed her with to much force for her liking nevertheless she very much invited him to continue.

**"Maybe I do love this single minded pervert" **

She said without thinking. He stopped caressing her thighs in fact everything stopped. She realized what she had said.

**"Crap" **

She said while he still looked at her in astonishment and slowly a blush crept his face and she couldn't fail to notice it, even though it was barely there.

**"Are you-" **

She hesitated.

**"Are you ****_blushing_****?" **

She asked still not believing what she saw, that sadistic pervert was _blushing_? That couldn't be true. He immediately let her go a little irritated because she saw him _blush_. Izayoi _blushing_ now that's something you would never hear.

**"NO!" **

He said in embarrassment. She started laughing, she had to admit that he looked cute like that. It made her really happy to think that she was the only one who could see this side of him. 'One of the things I love about him'

She was still laughing when she realized what she thought, no she did not love him. He looked back at her.

**"Oi! What are you laughing about?" **

He said irritated. So what if he _blushed_ it wasn't a big deal. He tried to convince himself it was 'ok' to blush.

She decided lo leave her inner fight for another time, this was the opportunity she was waiting for, she could get revenge.

**"Your so cute!"**

That only made him blush a little more.

**"Whatever" **

He said and walked out of the bathroom leaving her to laugh to her hearts content. After a while she realized he had left and went outside to look for him. She found him laying on his bed looking away from her.

**"Izayoi-san?"**

She asked him, he didn't answer. Sighing to his childish act she moved to a side of his bed to see his face. He had his eyes closed and was breathing peacefully. She smiled and kneeled down crossing her hands on the bed resting her head over them.

**"He looks so cute..." **

She stayed watching him sleep. She then came close to his face examining his features, he looked so relaxed.

**"If only you weren't such a pervert" **

But she wouldn't like him that much if he wasn't her pervert. Hers... Yes he was hers well he might think other wise but thinking it gave a sense of possession over him. She may not love him but her feelings were strong enough to not want to share him.

Sighing in defeat she reached for his face touching his cheek and her eyes drifted to his lips.

**"Maybe just this time..." **

She whispered to her self leaning in to give him a peck. Closing her eyes she moved closer. She could feel his breath in fact he could hear his steady breathing. She liked his so much.

'Just this time' she thought again before leaning in completely. He plan was to leave after giving a peck but she was stopped when someone grabbed her wrist, opening in shock her eyes she saw his violets eyes looking at her. 'God' she wasn't getting out of this one.

**"Huh... And I'm the pervert?" **

He asked sarcastically, his signature smirk showing. She blushed and tried to scramble away from him.

**"N-no! I just-!"**

She began desperately searching for a good enough excuse to why she would be so near his face.

**"Then what is it?" **

He asked mockingly.

**"If you wanted a kiss that badly all you have to do is ask for it"**

He told her, still smirking At his own doing. He was making her uncomfortable and he was loving seeing her struggle the way she did.

**"That's not it!"**

She tried defending herself in futile attempts.

**"Then what is it?" **

He pushed the conversation curious to what lame excuse she would invent.

**"Anyway! Is late! Good night!" **

She said yanking her arm free before running out of his room.

**"that Baka Usagi"**

He muttered chuckling. He sighed. What was he going to do with her?

**"She forgot my goodnight kiss. Guess I'll have to her it myself" **

He said before standing up and following her to her room.


End file.
